Last Scene
by AmyElric
Summary: Todos los momentos preciosos que pasé a tu lado ahora pasan rápidamente por mis ojos, esfumándose y desvaniciéndose... Ya no eres más tú. HayaYuu


**Last Scene**

Hacía ya tres horas que un grupo de ANBU había emprendido la búsqueda para encontrar a Rin, encargada por el Tercer Hokage

Un manto negro adornado por estrellas era todo lo que cubría el cielo de Konoha, junto a la imponente luna como una reina reposando entre tanta belleza de constelaciones. La noche estaba avanzada, se podían escuchar los sonidos que producían los grillos y los sonidos que emitían los búhos, acompañado de una suave brisa que acariciaba la piel de cualquiera que anduviese por ahí. Sí. La típica noche en una aldea tan serena como Konoha. La mayoría de los ninjas ya estaban descansando, así como otros adultos, niños y ancianos. Parecía ser una noche normal, pero no para Hayate y Yugao, dos amantes que esa noche se encontraban. Yugao era pelilila, con unos hermosos ojos negros y tez blanquecina. Vestía un traje totalmente negro, como si esa noche fuese de luto. Hayate, el era castaño, de ojos negros como los de su amada, acompañados por unas grandes y remarcadas ojeras que implicaban y delataban un bajón de salud y su casina jornada, y una tez un poco más oscura que la de su amante. En ese lugar, una torre ubicada cerca de la base de los Exámenes Chuunin, Hayate llevaba a cabo sus labores como talentoso jonnin y examinador de peleas.

Ella, era una exitosa ANBU, una de las mejores de su grupo, poco le faltaba para que su nombre predeciera el "senpai". Él era fuerte, reservado, introvertido, inteligente. Ella, decidida, firme, perseverante, amable y dulce. Y en ese lugar donde sus destinos se encontraron casi por casualidad, sus vidas cambiaron para siempre. Todos los días, ambos ninjas se encontraban para conversar, platicar, incluso para que Yugao se enojara y eso conduciera a una cariñosa discusión, pero siempre terminaban de la misma forma de la que empezaban: abrazados. Él, la esperaba impacientemente a ella. Ella, llegaba puntual, dedicándole esa sonrisa que a él tanto le complacía. Hacía quizás cuatro meses que todas las noches se encontraban, como en la de ahora… Aquello les dejaba claro que ya no podían vivir sin el otro. Él, esperaba ansioso en lo alto de la torre por escuchar aquellos pasos que llevaban el ritmo de Yugao que tan sólo él era capaz de identificar. Esperaba recostado de una pared, con manos en los bolsillos, ansiando ver ya la figura de su amante. Ella, reconoció a Hayate desde lo alto de la torre, con lo cual no pudo evitar sonreír. Entraba al edificio, subiendo a paso lento las escaleras de la alta torre. Ella era paciente. Él tan sólo era lo contrario cuando de esperar a su novia se trataba. Al fin, los tan ansiados pasos fueron escuchados por Hayate, que para él era el sonido más emocionante que pudiese escuchar todos los días. Ella seguía caminando a paso lento y tranquilo. Él ya no podía esperar más. Los pasos se sintieron más cerca, y entonces era que el cuerpo de Yugao se asomaba por las paredes. Él sonría mientras susurraba elnombre de ella para sí. Ella sonreía al igual que él, susurrando su nombre en sus pensamientos. Entonces era cuando ella se encontraba a cinco escasos pasos de él, y él ya no contuvo las ganas. Se acercó a ella lentamente y la abrazó con fuerza, al tiempo que ella le correspondía. Ambos disfrutaban del calor del otro por escasos segundos, y entonces era cuando comenzaba la tan esperada conversación.

- ¿Cómo te fue en tu día? –comenzaba Hayate-

- Muy bien. Ya sabes, lo normal. ¿Qué tal el tuyo?

- Normal. Mi labor como examinador de peleas es agotadora, pero nada más importa si sé que te podré ver cada noche. –salían sus palabras acompañadas de una sonrisa-

Entonces era cuando ella susurraba su nombre y acariciaba su mejilla, y él se acercaba a ella para sellar sus labios con los de ella, mientras la atría hacía sí. Sus bocas se negaban a separarse después de eternos segundos del encuentro de labios, pero la falta de oxígeno de hacía evidente y ambos rompían el beso para mirarse a los ojos. Entonces él la invitaba a sentarse junto a él, y ella aceptaba encontada. Ella lo abrazaba con fuerza mientras él le correspondía. Ambos disfrutaban del ocaso que todas las noches les brindaba el cielo, proporcionándose calor el uno al otro. A ella le encantaba observar y formar constelaciones en el cielo. Ella era creativa, inteligente. Él prefería observar la luna, cuán blanca como la nieve. Él veía reflejada la cara de su amante en el satélite, lo cual le reconfortaba. Él era solitario, sencillo. El silencio se hacía presente en ambos por varios minutos, pues las conversaciones pasaban a segundo plano, lo que importaba con ella eran los hechos, más pesados que las palabras. Al fin, la dulce voz de Yugao rompió el silencio:

-¿Qué es más importante que estar aquí contigo? Si yo lo estoy, nada más importa. Eres mío. Soy tuya. Te amo, Hayate.

Aunque sus palabras parecieran ser sacadas de un libro de poesía, el escucharlas para él era como la más dulce melodía.

-Yo también te amo, con todas mis fuerzas. Y sí, me parece que hay algo más importante.

¿Qué es? –preguntó curiosa-

-Cásate conmigo

Desde el instante en el que Hayate pronunció aquellas palabras, experimentó sensaciones y emociones encontradas. Al principio negación, incredulidad. ¿Realmente estaba pasando esto? Sí. Ahora sintió ganas de abrazarlo, de besarlo, de decirle cuánto lo amaba, en compensación por esas dos palabras que aguardaban un futuro hermoso al lado de él.

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces, Hayate –decía mientras lo abrazaba- Te quiero mucho, jamás me separaré de ti.

¿Eso es un sí? –preguntó Hayate sonriendo-

-Deberías saberlo más que nadie. Sabes que te amo, y me harías la mujer más del mundo si nos llegasemos a casar.

Entonces era cuando ella envuelta en un mar de emociones se lanzaba a su pecho y lo besaba con ternura. Sus labios para él eran como saborear el más dulce caramelo, lo más exquisito que podía probar. La noche avanzó aún más, y entonces, los dos se fundieron en uno, mientras la luz de la luna era testigo de tan bello amor.

Y ahí estaba ella, parada junto con otros ninjas, hecha un mar de lágrimas y devorada por la más profunda de las depresiones. ¿Qué era lo peor que le podía pasar en estos momentos? Nada. Ya nada le importaba. Su amante, Hayate, había muerto, en lo que algunos llaman el sueño eterno. Observaba con tristeza las fotos y retratos de cada uno de los fallecidos de tan atroz invasión… pero miraba especialmente con tristeza aquella foto del hombre que amaba. Parecía ser que el cielo que había sido testigo de su amor ahora lloraba la irreparable pérdida. Sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la amarga lluvia que viaja por las facciones de su rostro. Tenía que ser una pesadilla de la que pronto se tenía que despertar. Después del discurso que ofreció el monje, algunos ninjas se retiraron del lugar, igualmente tristes, pero no tan tristes como lo estaba ella. Se acercó a aquella tumba donde estaban grabados los nombres de muchos héroes que dieron su vida para proteger a la Aldea. Ahora, en la intimidad entre ella y esta tumba, se desahogó totalmente. Sollozó como una lo había hecho, mientras caía al piso y se cubría la cara con las manos.

¿Porqué a ella ahora que su vida había empezado a tomar sentido?... ¿Porqué, Hayate?... ¿Porqué te has ido, porqué me has abandonado?

Seguía sollozando mientras se arrodillaba y caía desconsoladamente a la base de aquella estatua, donde tenían puestas los fotos de los fallecidos junto con numerosas flores. No lo podía soportar… las lágrimas seguían recorriendo su rostro incansablemente. Ahora tuvo la oportunidad de pensar. ¿Quién habría sido el maldito que acabó con sus ilusiones, su vida, con su TODO?

Maldito seas…

Entonces lo supo… Iba a optar por ese camino. De todos modos, ya nada importaba para ella. Se puso de pie en seguida, mientras miraba por última vez la tumba de su novio. Se marcó, dispuesta a enfrentar su destino, o quizás, huir de él.

"Estaré contigo hasta el final. Espérame. Te lo prometo".

**¡Hola! Bueno gente, a este fic le tengo especial cariño porque cuando lo terminé de escribir sentía que era lo más grande que había hecho XD y me sentía muy alegre. Desde hace tiempo quería publicarlo, y ahora lo hago :)** **¿Saben algo? Me parece que me quedó algo meloso en la primera parte... pero creo que la tragedia lo compensa...**

**Espero les guste :)**

**Ja na!**


End file.
